A Job of Legendary Difficulty
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: Once upon a time, the legendary pokѐmon wanted more spending Poke. So Arceus gave it to them in a way they never expected. Rated T for trouble, torture, truffles, and mild swearing. C2: Mew gets driving lessons by a certain Sinnoh legendary.
1. The Decision

A/N: Hello fellow Poke-people! (and possibly legendshippers :) If you're a legendshipper, let me know please. Then we can have long discussions) Can't say this is my first delve into the Pokémon fandom; this is just the first idea that's actually passed through my many terrible-story-hazard-warning alarms without making a sound. So if you like legendaries, humor, and more legendaries...well...read...the story below...please...

**Disclaimer**: Well what exactly do you think I own besides the ideas? I'm not even old enough to buy a share in any video game companies' stocks!

* * *

"And to end today's meeting, fellow legends, I have some _different_ news to share with you."

_Whuzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_-SMICK_!-

_Hunh?_

Mesprit pulled the half-asleep Azelf back up in his chair and used her psychic energy to make him so that he looked at least partially awake-much to his obvious discomfort. He tried turning his head to glare at and possibly headbutt his trio mate, but in all its wonderful irony, Mesprit had more willpower to keep him upright in his seat than Azelf had to slump back down and go to sleep.

_Pay attention, I think he's wrapping it up._

_I got up at—_

_Quiet._

All the legends that had fallen into a temporary 'coma' from the boring lectures reawakened. Those who hadn't 'got up' got smacked by their counterpart.

Kyogre smacked Groudon.

Articuno smacked Zapdos.

Reshiram smacked Zekrom.

Darkrai and Cresselia smacked each other.

Giratina scowled as she realized she didn't have anyone to smack.

Then she glanced over to Kyurem, who was scowling at Reshiram and Zekrom. The ghost dragon smirked.

**_BAM!_**

Kyurem clutched his head as he wondered what the heck had happened.

"It has come to my attention that some of you want to find ways to earn extra money outside of their allowances."

Excited murmurs spread through the crowd at the mention of the wonderful words 'extra money'.

"Damn right."

"Well duh!"

"That'd be nice…"

"Sounds like he wants us to clean the hall again…"

Well, not exactly excited, but still somewhat interested. "For some strange reason, though, nobody seemed interested in cleaning the hall when I offered it as a job."

"Damn right, moron."

"Well duh! It wouldn't be me, that's for sure!"

"I wouldn't do that no matter how much he paid me."

"I had to do that for free…"

"Ha! See, he wants us to clean the hall!"

Arceus cleared his throat to silence the legends before continuing. "So I have devised a solution. Four legendaries, chosen at random, will have the chance to earn some extra spending money. They will be decided by drawing papers. Whoever draws the marked papers gets the job."

"What job?"

"How come they get to earn money and I don't?!"

"He STILL wants us to clean the hall!"

"Why do I—"

"SILENCE!"

The hall went quiet.

"Four legendaries has been set as the limit in case things go south. In other words, for safety reasons."

Uxie warily raised her paw.

_Like…what, exactly, would 'go south', and for what safety reasons?_

Arceus sighed. "If I could finish what I was saying, you might be able to find out. Now, the job is not a task like going on an extra patrol or negotiating between tribes or such. The four legends will be assigned to work a human job."

"At least he doesn't want us to clean the hall…"

"Yet."

"Your human forms should work quite well for this occasion, but please take care to hide yourself when transitioning between human and pokѐmon, as I'm sure you already know. Depending on how well this project works out, I might consider letting more of you take jobs."

Uxie raised her paw again.

"Yes, Uxie?"

_If I may ask a few questions, please?_

"Go ahead."

_To start, when will the drawing be taking place?_

"At the end of the discussion."

_How long will we get to hold our jobs?_

"Three months. Otherwise, you can keep them as long as your legendary duties aren't shunned."

_What happens if we don't like the job after we get it?_

At this question, Arceus stopped to think for a few seconds. "You'll keep it for an undetermined amount of time that is decided to be fair. Any more questions?"

_One more, please. When will we have to clean the hall again?_

"Hmmmm…"

Venom-laced comments flew through the hall at this last question.

"Why the FUDGE is she asking that?!"

"It's not like she wants to clean it herself."

"Is she trying to get on his good side?"

"He better not make us clean the hall—"

"The next cleaning session will be the 13th of next month. I'll announce the list on the meeting."

"Close call."

"Why did he choose the 13th for the next meeting?! Doesn't he know that's a Friday?!"

"That says something about the task."

"Well, at least it's fitting."

"My sense of 'hall cleaning prediction' does not fail!"

"NOW…" Arceus gazed over the now-quiet room. "Are there any more questions?"

The legendaries could've sworn that they heard Kricketot chirping.

"Good." Arceus whipped out a bowl filled with paper slips, legendary-sized. "You may come up in alphabetical order. No, I'm not calling the names on a list; you have brains. _One at a time, please."_

Articuno flew up and plucked a paper out of the bowl. When she had done this, she stared at the white-furred donkey expectantly.

"Open it when everyone else has taken one."

The process continued until Zekrom had taken the next-to-last piece and returned to his seat. After that, Arceus grabbed the remaining piece, silently hoping that it would have nothing on it and that he wouldn't he to go through with his own plan. The legendaries stared at him. Arceus sighed.

"Well, go ahead."

Go ahead they did. And although the reactions to those who didn't get marked slips were quite boring, those who _did_ get them were much more…_entertaining_.

"Ugh. ARCEUS, I AM _NOT_ DOING THIS! GIVE IT TO CRESSELIA OR SOMETHING."

"-sigh- Well, it's not like I had much work to do anyway. It might be nice."

"What? I GOT ONE?! OH MY GUMDROPS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I GOT A JOB SO I HAVE MONEY TO BUY CANDY WITH AGAIN YAAAAAAAY! Oh wait…maybe…I don't know how to work...?!"

"Yay! Yes! I get to have an adventure!"

Arceus and the other legends stared in bemusement at the four unfortunate souls that had drawn the marked slips.

"Well, it seems we have somewhat balanced quartet. Darkrai, Mew, Victini, and Jirachi, good luck on your jobs."

"Whoa, hold on, Arceus. What jobs are we even doing? Do we pick?"

Raikou stared at his pranking buddy Mew in concern. The pink feline looked like he was about to have a heart attack combined with a mental breakdown. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work.

"Arceus?"

Every legend stared at the tiger of thunder. Raikou gulped.

"Um, couldn't you, uh, have a kind of drawing for that too?"

Silence.

Then came the words that the legends thought they would never hear:

"That sounds like a great idea, Raikou! Uxie—"

**Clunk.**

"Thank you."

_It's not too hard when you're the Being of Knowledge._

The legends gaped. Celebi managed to form the question that was on everyone's mind. "But—but… how did you write that fast?"

_That, too, is made easy when you're the Being of Knowledge._

"But where's you're pen and paper and bowl?!"

_That, my friends, is confidential—when you're the Being of Knowledge, of course._

"Eh-hem?" The legendaries snapped out of their tranced state for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Now that Uxie has destroyed reality—"

_I haven't destroyed it. But if I have, I'm sure Palkia could piece it back together, provided that it's not like in those old poems where reality is made of glass. Then you'd need to get some leather gloves and a broom._

"And now that _Uxie has finished interrupting us_…"

_Sorry Arceus._

"…we shall continue with finishing the meeting. Darkrai—" Said dark-type stared at Arceus with his usual annoyed stare, "Pick, or draw?"

Darkrai thought for a moment. Then he stated one word that he might (and probably would) regret:

"Draw."

Before anyone could do anything, Azelf zipped up, grabbed the drawing bowl, and flew over to Darkrai, holding the bowl about two inches from his face. Heck, his day had already been ruined; here he could help ruin someone else's even faster. The very thought plastered a slightly twisted grin on his face that nearly pushed his cheeks to the back of his head. Darkrai, somewhat disturbed, reached into the bowl and picked the paper that would eventually become his downfall. Everyone waited in silence to—

"This had to have been freaking rigged."

While the job choice was actually quite good compared to some of the jobs in the bowl, it wasn't the right one for the first drawing. Darkrai shot Uxie a suspicious glare.

_No, it's not rigged. It has a paper with each job on it. Let me guess, you got a job that I would enjoy or would benefit me, am I correct?_

The phantom clenched his teeth, trying to prevent himself from doing something to the Being of Knowledge that he would regret. "Yes. I'll follow through with it anyway. But this doesn't mean that I'm going to be your personal slave. I'll work someplace far away from Canalave."

Uxie grinned another sugar-coated grin.

_But Darkrai, isn't Canalave City closest to your island?_

"…Damn you, pixie."

-qp-

Meanwhile, Jirachi had already drawn hers from Azelf. She pondered over her choice for a little while before casually asking Uxie a question of her own.

'Ux', this job description isn't so clear…' the wishmaker waved her slip in the air. 'What exactly I am going to be doing?'

The yellow-headed pixie smiled. _These papers will help you with that problem. Make sure you read them well._

A psychic force slapped a stack of papers in front of Jirachi.

'How many pages is this bundle? Fifty?'

_Actually, it's 100. Have fun._

'Oh, lovely irony. Thanks, Ux'.'

_It's Uxie._

-qp-

Unlike the others, Victini was dancing in happiness at his 'fortune'.

'Yes! I finally get to do something! Give me that bowl, Azelf, I wanna go on an adventure!'

Without waiting for the pixie's response, the fiery furball dashed over to Azelf, plunged his hand into the bowl, mixed the papers around, and grabbed one. His eyes lit up when he saw what he had gotten.

'Yesh! I'm off to have fun and see the _world_!'

Little Victini started jumping around on the back of Kyurem's chair. The ice-type dragon growled.

"I don't know whether I'm happy or sad to see him go…"

One of Victini's sparks caught on his ice helmet, prompting Kyurem to try and swat the pest that had already moved on to dance on Entei's head. The fire type lion looked slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm happy."

-qp-

As Suicune and Reshiram tried to calm Victini down, Azelf made his way over to Mew. At first it didn't appear that he was in his seat. But when you peeked over the edge, you could see him lying on his back in his seat. The blue pixie looked down at him in concern.

_Mew, you look kinda pale…are you sure you just don't want to choose an easy job for yourself? And if not, do I need to get the emergency medical squad?_

Said Mew pulled himself up, almost gasping for breath.

"No! N-no…I'm no coward! I can do anything someone else can do! I—I'll draw one!"

Azelf actually pitied the pink pokѐmon as he death-gripped the side of the bowl for support before using his tail to grab a small piece of paper.

_Want me to help you open it?_

Mew didn't even have time to open his mouth before Azelf snatched it out of his tail and unfolded it.

_Well, this should be kinda cool. You get to drive a bus. You know how to drive, right?_

**_Thud._**

The New Species pokѐmon was lying flat on his seat again, out cold.

_Mew? Mew…_

"Gentlemon—"

'AND lady…'

"Yes. Your jobs start tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

_Mew? You in there?_

* * *

**_HMMMMM...Now that I think about it, it sounds like Mew is allergic to work. I tried to pick legendaries that I was pretty sure most people would like. I can't say that any of them are high on my favorites list (well, except maybe Jirachi tied with Mew somewhere in the middle of the list and Victini a little further down), but I figured that most people love Darkrai, Victini is the top Unova pokemon, people will look up random single legendaries like Jirachi, and everybody loves Mew._**

**_The next chapter will focus mainly on Darkrai and Mew. The chapter after that will focus on Jirachi , and the one after that will focus on Victini. Not sure where I'll go after that; then I think I'll take turns._**

**_If you want to make me happy (and/or give me future legendary requests which I may or may not have planned), scroll a little further down to that white box. Click it and type in what you thought of the story so far, and then press the button that say 'Post Review'. And then, depending on what you thought, check some of the favorite and follow boxes too. Better yet, press all of them. :D See you guys on the next update!_**


	2. Mew's Driving Lesson

Chapter 2—In Which Mew Learns to Drive

A/N: All right…so remember last chapter when I said that I would include Darkrai and Mew in the next chapter? I lied. Well, not intentionally, but this part grew into a full-blown chapter. I figured that people would be skeptical about Mew going from not knowing how to drive to driving well, but I never expected it to be this long. But whatever…

**Disclaimer**: There are many obvious signs that I do not own pokѐmon. MANY, I say, MANY.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"All right, Mew…you can totally do this. You can totally do this. You can—"

_MEW! It's time to GO!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE I CAN'T DO THIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

_Yes you can! I've gotten some others to help teach you, too!_

"Others? N-not—"

_Don't worry, Mew! Just come out to meet us!_

Mew pried himself off the tree branch he was hanging on and grabbed his backpack full of candy. He knew that he would most likely not be able to practice on his island with all the trees, so he had planned for a long hike…

_We're ready to teleport whenever you are!_

…or maybe just to replenish his energy after a few crashes.

"I-I'm coming, Azelf…"

Mew floated down to see who had come out. First there was Azelf, then—

_See? I figured I'd ask Raikou since he's your best buddy, and I convinced Palkia to come since I figured the more the merrier! We're all-around good on our skill set!_

The pink feline gave the others a weak grin. "Thanks. You're all awesome."

"No problem, I wasn't busy anyway."

"Well that's what friends are for!"

_Don't worry, Mew. Us guys stick together on things like this._

"But you _guys_ are not the _only_ ones who will be 'sticking together' on this…"

The quartet froze at the sound of a female voice. Their eyes widened as they realized exactly who was speaking.

"I'm in, as well. Can't have Mew wreaking havoc in the real world. Then I'll have to clean up, too."

_Palkia_, Azelf hissed, _you never told me that you had stalkers. Especially ghost-type ones._

"_Sorry_, I didn't notice her _following_ me or anything! And in my defense, you live practically next door to her."

Raikou couldn't help but blurt out a dumb comment. "Hey, we're not as stupid as you think if Giratina's stalking you!"

"Shut your trap, tiger. Being completely honest here, how many of you _do_ know how to drive?"

Raikou, Azelf, and Palkia raised their paws. Giratina rolled her eyes.

"Raikou."

"Huh?"

"Where exactly did you learn your driving skills at?"

"Mariokart, of course!"

The ghost dragon smacked her head with her wing.

"…Raikou, this is not the time for jokes. That doesn't count. Azelf, how about you?"

_Well…I learned mine…last week at…the um…uh…_

"The…?"

_The Quartz Karting Speed Park…_

Giratina sighed. "Okay, that's a little better. Palkia?"

The ruler of space muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? Can't hear you."

"I SAID…well…I first learned them back when we got together that one time where we stole those trucks from Team Galactic and—"

"Okay, OKAY, I know what you're talking about! No need to repeat the entire incident—especially in front of Mew and Raikou."

_Oh, was that the time—_

"Azelf, shut it."

_No prob, I wasn't going to say anything important anyway. Please don't kill me!_

Raikou suddenly grinned. "You mean you actually stole some _trucks_? From an _evil_ _organization_? And you got away _safely_? How did you _do_ that?!"

"We got high." Giratina said in a sarcastic voice (though the truth was not actually that sarcastic). "Now, luckily for Mew and the rest of you guys, I do know how to drive."

Mew's face brightened up. "And you'll teach me?"

Giratina sighed. "Yes. And I suppose I'm teaching all of you idiots at this point." The others exchanged sheepish grins. "But first, may I ask you where you were going to practice before I came?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Azelf rubbed the back of his neck. _Well, y'see, I figured that we could decide when we were all together…erm…sorry Mew._

The ghost dragon had a strong desire to beat her head against a few trees, but resisted solely for the sake of her dignity. "Well, lucky you guys again. I do have an idea."

Psychic, psychic, and…erm…water-dragon, and…electric…tiger…stared at her expectantly. Giratina sighed. "I swear, what would you be doing now if I hadn't shown up to run this show?"

The males mused over this thought for a moment before Raikou spoke up.

"Well at this point, Mew might have had a heart attack when he found out what we forgot and all of us would be frantically trying to remember the emergency number for Hoenn while we tried to get cell phone reception!"

"I'd say. Did you even think of getting anything to drive, or were you going to 'borrow' something to do it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It was the second one, wasn't it."

_Don't ask next time, please._

* * *

"Okay…good…good…NO NOT THE GAS, THE BRAKE! THE BRAAAAAAKE!"

So far, things had been generally uneventful—

_Hey Palkia, how many points do you give him for that run?_

"Well, if you count a 7 out of 10 for speed, a 1 out of 5 for brake usage, a 3 out of 7 for listening skills, 9 out of 11 points for not freaking out and having a heart attack, and 2 out of 3 for crashing with style, I'd say…aw, damn, I forgot the first figures I said…"

_I think he got a 22 out of something._

"Hm. Whatever. Your guess is as good as mine."

_Oh, and Palkia?_

"Yeah?"

_How can you CRASH with STYLE?_

"…Well, remember the time back when I asked Dialga that when me and you and her and—"

_Let's not bring that up right now…_

-Okay, so it was as uneventful as it could have been, considering that about ten-thousand and seven more things could have gone wrong and that Murphy's Law seemed to be vacationing.

Raikou and Giratina climbed out of the slightly-crunched car and walked around to the driver's side. Even though Palkia and Giratina had tampered with the car so that it couldn't be majorly damaged, Mew had passed out in fear. He had to get a professional job doing this in one day. How the heck would he survive without killing anyone?

Giratina sighed as she pulled the door open and tapped Mew on the shoulder.

"Hello? Wake up, Mew. We don't have much more to cover before you've learned everything you need to know."

The pink feline didn't respond.

"Raikou."

"Ye—"

"The water balloons."

Raikou grinned childishly as he grabbed a bucket of water balloons out of the backseat. How they hadn't popped already is beyond reasoning, especially when you take into account that they were regular balloons filled with an unbelievable amount of water. The prank-loving legend of thunder dropped the bucket on the ground in front of his female senior, silently celebrating the fact that none of them had popped on her. He still remembered the last time he ticked Giratina off with that peanut butter and steak sauce mixture—oh, and the hula hoop, of course. Can't forget the hula hoop. Ah, good times—well, until she had almost hung his furry hide on her wall. Giratina grabbed a balloon off the top and swung it into Mew's face, splattering cold water and ice cubes onto poor Mew.

What, I didn't tell you that there were ice cubes in them? Well, you know now!

Mew coughed a few times before wringing the water out of his shirt. "Giratina, why did you have to do that again? That's the tenth time today!"

"It's simple. You can't freak out every time something goes even minutely wrong. You just need to learn to chill. Hence, the ice cubes."

The pink cat sighed. "Well, I guess I'm ready to move on. What more do you have to teach me? I know how to operate everything, and you taught me the exceptions in driving a bus…"

"Again, it's simple. You have to learn how to drive with other objects on the road."

"Objects? But I thought that only cars and bikes would be on the road…"

"That's not always so." Giratina turned to the other three males, who instantly froze. They knew what was coming for them—a terrible, terrible punishment for the times that they had crossed her. Each one desperately hoped that she didn't call their name as thoughts of past pranks ran through their heads. Let's see, first there was the one with the smoke bomb, then the plan with the hot dog machine, the one with the flamethrower, and no forgetting Raikou's prank with the peanut butter and steak sauce mixture—oh, and the hula hoop (again).

"Azelf." Giratina snapped her fingers. "Get up here. Pokѐmon form."

Palkia and Raikou breathed sighs of relief as Azelf forced himself to transform and float over to his torturess. The ghost dragon grabbed him and put him on the ground a few yards in front of the car before shoving Mew back in the driver's seat and getting in the back.

"Okay, Mew. Now, when you're driving, you'll sometimes see things dropped in the lanes. Other times, you'll see stuff running across them. Azelf will help us with moving targets on this. When—"

"Why Azelf?" Giratina glanced at Mew in surprise. "He's so small."

Giratina shrugged. "That's the point. You'll be driving something much bigger and heavier than this. Everything will look smaller because you'll be higher up. Do you wanna learn to drive or not?"

The New Species pokѐmon gave his friend a look of sympathy. "Well…"

Outside the car, Azelf was close to fainting himself. He should never have stolen those romance novels and sold them to Mesprit. He should never have hooked up that blue spray paint machine to the main entrance of Turnback Cave. And he especially shouldn't have launched that rocket and blew a big hole in the top of her cavern. The being of willpower turned to his comrades.

"Erm…" Palkia rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Azelf, but I think I'll stay out of this one."

"Yeah, if Giratina found out that it was me who did that flour-raisin-celery-gluestick-magnet-and-Magikarp prank, I'd probably be in trouble." Raikou added.

"THAT WAS YOU?! RAIKOU, YOU'LL _DIE_ ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH THIS!"

The thunder tiger shrugged. "I DIDN'T COUNT ON THE STAPLER BEING THERE!" Then he turned back to his friends.

"See? Told you I'd get in trouble."

_You got a lot more than that comin' to you, buddy. Best of luck. I hope I'm included in your will._

"Be sure you have _your_ will ready, Azelf. Okay, Mew, turn 'er on!"

Azelf's eyes widened in horror. _She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me!_

"Wrong, idiot. Only Mew can kill you. Now, act like an innocent pokѐmon walking across the road. Ten yards more, now!"

_WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

* * *

The next half hour was one of the most humiliating times in the blue pixie's life. He had been reduced to running on all fours in front of a moving vehicle. With a great amount of speed, self-control, and teleportation abilities, he had managed to come out of the training generally unscathed (except for a bandage that he sported around his right tail). Azelf flopped down onto the now-dusty area.

_Am…I…done…yet?_

"Nope! We still have one more lesson. Just stay there!"

_Just make…my death…quick…_

Giratina leaned back in and rolled up the window. "Okay, Mew. The last thing you have to learn is dodging roadkill. Normally I would throw a bunch of partially-attached soda cans out in front of you, but since Azelf looks and sounds like he's half-dead anyway, just take a shot at it." The pink feline opened his mouth to protest. "You'll do great. You've only hit him once so far, and that was his fault. Don't worry, you're doing awesome."

Mew sighed before pressing on the gas pedal.

* * *

Raikou glanced up from the video game he was watching Palkia play. "Hey, what're they doing? Is Mew trying to run Azelf over, or is that Giratina?"

"No idea. I just—agh, damnit!"

"Finished beating that Wiggler yet?"

"No, you take a try."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Which one?"

Raikou scratched his head.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't even know you had a boat until now…"

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Azelf was trying to freak out. He knew his apparent death should disturb him, but he was so tired and full of mud that he barely cared. Well, maybe he did a little. He knew he should've told Uxie that he loved her. Or was that Mesprit? Which one had the pink headdress? His brain was half fried at this point (even though he had only been cooking it for forty five minutes). At least the breeze from the car running over him might make his death worth it.

"Yes! I did it!"

The blue pixie cracked one of his eyes to see the car safely parked a few yards away from him. Mew got out, followed by Giratina and—

"No! Not me!"

-the bucket of water balloons.

The ghost dragon rolled her eyes before walking over toward the half-dead Azelf.

"You look like you could use a wake-up call."

All Azelf did was mentally sigh.

"Whatever. You're no fun."

With that, she burst three of the remaining fourteen water balloons on him.

Raikou peeked over her shoulder, forgetting the mortal danger that was still hanging over him. "You know, if you're going to wash him, shouldn't you pick him up and wash his stomach too? I'll bet it's all muddy."

_SQUATCH_!

The legend of thunder was now jumping around in a small puddle. "Ooh! Ooh! It's cold it's cold it's SO COLD! Those ice cubes are sooooooo frickin'—"

Giratina grabbed Raikou by the shoulders. "Shut up. You just watch it, tiger. That's the least of your problems."

"Hey Giratina?"

Aforementioned female dropped the humanized tiger in the mud puddle and grabbed Azelf.

"Yes, I'll clean him up. Yes, we're finished. And yes, you can get your candy now, Mew."

"Well actually…um…Palkia, you ask!"

"No way!"

"Mew," Giratina said flatly, "Just say it."

"Well—um—um—"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Where did you get that car from?"

"Oh, that?" Giratina waved them off as she popped a water balloon in the bucket and put Azelf in. "Nowhere in _particular_."

Palkia and Mew exchanged nervous glances. Then the thought the better of asking for more details and went off for candy.

"Guys? Guys! Wait for me!"

Giratina waited until the other three were out of sight before she turned back to Azelf. The being of willpower looked up at her hopefully. Maybe he would get an apology. Maybe he would get a ride home. Maybe—

"May I ask if it was _you_ who did that little scandal with the chain link fence, Azelf?"

She knew. How was beyond him.

_My life sucks…_

The blue pixie finally fainted after holding it back all day, leaving his ghostly torturer smirking in triumph.

"I _knew_ it!"

* * *

"You know, Bob, I could've sworn that the space under the tree was full!"

"I think you're just imagining things, Larry. The heat must be getting to your head. I've counted 14 cars on my lot. How many cars did you count?"

The human named Larry didn't respond.

"Larry? What's wrong?"

Larry pointed a shaking finger toward the tree by the rental car agency.

A slightly beat-up van was sitting in the spot that was empty a few seconds ago.

"What the heeeeeeeeeeck?!"

* * *

End Notes: I can't help but think that I got Giratina a little OOC, but she's got so many different personalities on here that it doesn't even matter any more. If there's a legendary that you want to see in particular, leave me a review/PM. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!

Happy 4th of July!


End file.
